


The Start of the Mushroom menace

by Pams_Starr



Series: Pams' Hermitcam Stories!!! [2]
Category: HermitcamAU, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: HermitcamAU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pams_Starr/pseuds/Pams_Starr
Summary: TwomuchGrian, aka Two, goes to Main hall to look around for some clues about the HEP. Bad gets sent to find him and gets a little mad. It's now up to MJ and Isbit to calm him down and help the resistance!
Series: Pams' Hermitcam Stories!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983385
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HCCamAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCCamAccount/gifts).



> Howdy guys! I am having a lot of fun with this story! I hope you can understand it! This story was beta-read by the absolutely amazing HCCamAccount, or hermitcamau on Tumblr! Bubbles is so amazing and you should check out their stories if you like this! 
> 
> This story is going to have three or four chapters and mainly focuses on the Cams instead of their hermits! I am going to try to update every two days but School is really hitting me hard rn and November is Bday month for my Step-dad, my two best friends, and me. 
> 
> (This story takes place in October when the Diamond throne was just replaced by Mycelium for the first time)

The cams on hermitcraft usually never had off-days on the server, but today was a special day. The server was rebooting- generating new bits of the world that the hermits rarely explored, like the collector’s desert. While this happens, the Hermits that inhabit this world usually take breaks from Redstone and building and go do things like edit videos for youtube, visit the Mineplex, or in some cases like Two, True, Cubby, and Renbob’s hermits, prepare for the next MC Championship. 

Today was a special day, as stated before, the cams could do what they pleased within reason. Most of them usually stayed by their Hermit’s side almost all the time every day, but others -the more adventurous ones, didn’t. TwoMuchGrian, or more commonly called Two, snickered as he snuck away from the barge to the town hall. Two was short for a cam, standing just over a foot tall. His bronze fluffy hair sat on top of his round- always flushed face. His ears and tail, unlike usual cam, looked like a chocolate brown Mau. 

Two days ago the once shimmering diamond throne was replaced by Mycelium. Courtesy MumboJumbo and Iskall85, much to the server's Mayor’s displeasure. The two were not yet on the Mycelium resistance, but with the help of their cams, Two knew he could probably persuade them to join. The Architects and Sahara would be back! Two thought happily. As he remembered the stories of season 6 and how much fun The_Grifer, MJ, and Isbit had, Two quietly flew up into the server’s Dog Catcher office balcony. 

JoeHills was rarely in his office, only really visiting to meet up with Cubfan, BDubs, or Scar if he had troubles with his job. Two walked by the blue warped wood desk, taking in the emptiness of the office. The warm early autumn air suddenly felt colder and heavier, sluggishly seeping through the walls covered in faded pink and orange wallpaper. Two barrels, their contents only a few dog treats and leads, sat near the door, creating a ledge for a dead potted fern that looked like it was planted sloppily a few months ago when the election ended. The creepiness of the room made Two shiver, he did not like what the dog catcher did to the place. Slipping through the short doggie-door that Joe installed months ago Two poked his head out of the office. 

His adventure into the upper hall was nearly cut short by Cubfan stomping by, almost spotting Two’s always flushed face poking out Joe’s office. Thankfully for Two though, Cub was too busy finishing up counting the auction’s diamonds. 

“Whoa! Six and a half stacks of diamonds!!! 420, Nice!!! Think of h-ow many note-blocks we could get with that!” Cubby chattered to Cub. “Vibe-time all the time!” he said, making Cub chuckle. Two watched as the Hermit and his cam rounded the corner of the second floor of the town hall, walking around to Scar’s office with all the diamonds. 

Two slinked out of Joe’s office and ran to the balcony overlooking the diamond throne, or was it once was? Two looked down horrified at the spot of stone on the floor. Who could have done this?!

=+=

An almost-two-foot tall cam stood in front of 5 humans, looking down on a tablet that barely fit in his small hands. The male cam wore a grey paintball mask with a purple-tinted visor that covered his face and yellow armor that kinda looked like Doomguy’s. 

Void looked back up onto the jungle crew hermits and sighed. Two had gone missing and he had to come to investigate it instead of Xisuma because he was using his admin powers with that menace Ex and working on rebooting the server without messing up code. 

“Grian, my tablet says Two is in the shopping district near Town Hall.” Void said in an almost monotone voice. How could Two be so idiotic, running away to cause mischief, Void thought as Grian made a face. 

“I know that! I just want to know where! He’s been gone for a while!” Grian spouted. Turning to face Mumbo and Iskall, He mumbled, “You don’t think…”

Mumbo looked at Grian horrified, as Iskall took a few steps closer to Grian, hugging his shoulders.

“His code isn’t like how the Grifer’s was when he was… Dying, so no. He isn’t Grian.” Void looked up at the crying hermit, trying to show some sympathy. He really was, it’s just that… This is so stupid. Why would Two do this??? The Grifer was Grian’s old cam who was with him all through season 6 and half of 7. A few months prior, he pushed himself too hard, killing himself with his determination. 

“I can go. I think I know how Two works! And we’ve talked quite a lot during season 7!” Bad said, jumping off of Stress’s shoulder onto the ground to stand next to Void. BadtimeswithScar, Bad for short, was a little over average height for a cam. His dark brown hair spilled out from underneath his cowboy hat that he’s taken everywhere since season 4. His face had three huge scars that danced across his face, two of them just barely missing his electric blue eyes. 

Void sighed, Oh boy, the other server’s troublemaker. “Are you sure Bad? With all that experience you should probably stay here and comfort Grian. MJ, do you want to go? You guys literally shared a base at the beginning of the season” Void tried Bad and MJ. 

MJ looked down from where he was sitting on Mumbo’s shoulder. At the mention of his name, he grabbed at Mumbo’s suit’s collar with his hand. He really didn’t want to leave his hermit’s side… Something bad could happen!!! And Two could be kinda crazy! What if he dared him to drink creeper’s blood again! 

“N-no... I don’t reall-ly want to go.” MJ mumbled just loud enough for Void to hear, his sharp fangs biting into his lips.

Bad looked at Void with a wacky smile, poofing out his silver tail and pricking his scraped up ears. “You are kinda the perfect cam for the job, being that Scar is already over at town hall with Cub.” Void said in a defeated voice. “Don’t get into too much trouble!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short (858 words)! Bad has some memories about the first time he went through a portal, and Two and Bad have a small fight.

BadtimeswithScar jumped through Scar’s Nether portal, his body being thrown from one dimension to another very quickly. Most cams hated going to the Nether because of that horrid feeling of nausea that the portals inflict on you. Jumping off of the black obsidian frame that held the purple portal, Bad smiled softly as he remembered his first time going through the portal. 

=+=  
“Come on Bad! I don’t think Welscam was this bad!” Scar said to Badtimeswithscar, softly gazing at him while standing near a black obsidian rectangle. 

The small young cam scowled back at his hermit, “I hate this! I don’t want to go through that stupid thing! I don’t know what it’s going to do to me! Welsy said to me that it made him sick!” Bad stamped his foot midair like a child and puffed out his cheeks. His face didn’t have those fat scars and his eyes weren’t as blue. 

Scar, looking unamused, grabbed at the small cam, plucking him out of the air. He wrapped his hand around Bad’s chest as he lit the portal. Bad hissed and snarled, clawing at Scar’s hand that held him. “I AM NOT GOING TO THE STUPID- bleg” Bad started to screech as Scar stepped into the purple gateway to hell. His body felt like it was in the air, then Bad suddenly was overcome with nausea. The next thing he knew, he puked all over Scar’s hand and was on the floor shaking. 

Scar sighed, cringing at the puke on his fingers from his little acquaintance. 

=+=

Bad exited the Nether through the doorway of purpleness, finally arriving at the once mooshroom filled shopping district. Making a face, he remembered the taste of the bile and waved it off. Even with all the shit that I give Scar, Bad thought while he turned the corner to head up the stone staircases of the main hall, He still likes me. 

The Hermit’s main hall was beautiful, the three best builders of the server got together and worked hard to complete it. Big bushy trees and leafy bushes, courtesy of Scar, decorated the outside of the huge build. The red brick walls lined with sandstone were laid out by Grian first, then built upon by Bdubs, giving life to it. Little details were hidden everywhere, like the small diorite indents at the top of the building that they were sure Iskall was going to destroy and the engravings on the towers that held the overhang. 

Going up the second stairwell, Bad looked at the empty space on the floor where the throne used to be. Unbeknownst to most of the Hermits, Bad and Scar took all the Mycelium and burned it. It took a couple of minutes digging up the moldy version of grass that moped where the Diamond throne once stood proud and tall. The floor underneath it was a dull grey stone, unlike most of the other floor which was checker marked with polished diorite and coal blocks. 

As he entered into the hall, preparing to go up another set of stairs to the Mayor’s office, a cam’s hand reached out and pulled Bad back into the shadows. 

=+=

“Bad! I’m glad you’re here! What the hell happened to the throne?!” TwomuchGrian said, twisting the slightly taller cam to face him. Even though Two was one of the smallest cams, he was very strong.

“There the hell you are Two! Gri has been worried about you! Wait- what do you mean ‘Glad I am here?!’”, Bad said, trying to stand correctly after the spin. “Scar and I got rid of it. And I came to get you!” 

Two looked at Bad with surprise and what looked like to be a little disgust. Twitching his cat ears, he backed up more into the shadowy corner. He then pushed his back up against the wall, inching toward the staircase that led up to the second floor. Bad, who usually was in on the mischief, looked at him unamused. Bad let out a sigh, then put his hands on his head, giving Two an idea. 

Quickly, He flew up and around the corner, Cub has admin rights, sooo that would mean Cubby would carry his communicator! Two smiled, flying quickly over to Cub’s office without his absence being noticed by Bad yet. 

Like all Hermits, all of the Camera accounts had communicators, small phone-like devices that had a chat and a camera. The Cams rarely took them anywhere besides to film because they were too bulky to carry comfortably. Even with this small flaw, most cams who’s Hermit had admin perms would carry their com, just in case. 

Ducking into the office, Two smiled. There on the cold, netherite throne Cub made for himself, was Cubby’s com. 

=+=

Bad let out a low growl, letting all humanity drop from how he held his tail. It jerked and twisted like it was a wild ocelot. Two always did this, never listening and going a little too far. Where did he go? Bad thought angrily. Hissing, he took flight, almost jumping up to Scar’s office in one swoop of his wings. 

He was so over this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! I'll try to post the next chapter over the weekend!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (1043 words)
> 
> I have a Tumblr if you wanna check it out! My main is @pamsstarskeleton but I also post Hermitcam/Hermitcraft related stuff on my other blog called @welscam-says-uwu!
> 
> This fic was also inspired by the wonderful sweetest-honeybee, ambered-glazed-sheep, and evilxisumaa on Tumblr! Without these wonderful creators, I wouldn't know where to start! Golly! I probably wouldn't even be in the Hermitcraft community! They are so amazing and I highly recommend them!!!


End file.
